Dla jabłek
by milady97
Summary: Krótka fantazja - co by było gdyby. Piszę w dialogach "Raito" zamiast "Light" specjalnie, jestem słuchowcem, dla mnie dialogi muszą brzmieć. Napisane pod wpływem chwili i przypomnienia sobie anime. Uwaga - słodkie i cukrowe pod koniec. Bo lubię. Bo kto mi zabroni :)


Kiedy kajdanki zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, poczuł lekki dreszcz. Niepokoiło go to. Nie podobało mu się, że L podejrzewa go o bycie Kirą. To by nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nie pamiętał zabijania ludzi, nie wiedział jak można byłoby to zrobić.

W ciągu dnia w zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło. I tak pracowali na komputerach stojących obok siebie. Poświęcał się poszukiwaniu tożsamości Kiry za wszelką cenę. Dopiero zegar wybijający północ wyrwał go z szału pracy.

\- Czas iść spać, Light-kun – powiedział cicho L.

Spojrzał na niego i przez jego głowę przemknęła dziwna myśl.

\- Ryuzaki – zaczął niepewnie. - Zamierzasz nas rozkuć? Żebyśmy mogli się wykąpać, iść spać?

\- Nie.

\- To jak sobie wyobrażasz...

\- Będziemy spać razem. W jednym łóżku.

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, wywołując na twarzy L kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Nie zamierzam nas rozdzielać, taka była umowa.

\- Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz – opanował się Light.

Nie mógł pozwolić, by L nabrał kolejnych idiotycznych podejrzeń.

* * *

L był rozkojarzony. Wiedział, że Light zauważył, że przypatruje się mu cały czas. Nie dbał o to. Coś w Lighcie było nie tak. Brakowało mu dawnej buty. Nadal był pewny siebie, jego inteligencji i dedukcji nie można było nic zarzucić. Ale nie miał tego błysku w oku i zdawało się, jakby nigdy go nie posiadał.

Prowadził go na górę, do swojej sypialni i zastanawiał się, czy jego własne intencje są czyste. Czy chce trzymać Lighta przy sobie tylko ze względu na podejrzenia?

Tego Lighta nie podejrzewał. Nie, ten był niewinny, czysty jak łza. Ale tamten Light... L był pewien, że to właśnie on jest Kirą. I chciał, by powrócił na ścieżkę zła, by można mu było to udowodnić. Bo cóż znaczy pewność wobec braku dowodów?

\- Tutaj będziemy spali – wskazał Lightowi swoje wielkie łóżko. - Obaj. A łazienka jest tam.

\- Świetnie – powiedział z przekąsem Light.

Wykąpali się i przebrali. L na krótką chwilę ściągnął kajdanki, by mogli się przebrać, ale nie spuszczał wtedy chłopaka z oczu. Wyraźnie peszyło to Lighta. Teraz leżał obok niego przykryty kołdrą i rozmyślał, ssąc delikatnie kciuk. Light przesunął się możliwie na przeciwległy koniec łóżka. L był pewny, że spał, bo wreszcie rozluźnił się i oddychał miarowo.

Co zrobić, żeby Light – Kira wrócił? Prawdopodobnie nie ma wspomnień z okresu, gdy zabijał. Może, gdyby popchnąć go znów na ścieżkę zła, wspomnienia by wróciły. Ale L nie miał legionu ludzi, których mógłby poświęcić. Nie, zabijanie nie wchodzi w grę. Trzeba działać inaczej. Tylko jak?

Odpowiedź podsunął mu sam Light, który mimowolnie, przez sen, przewrócił się na drugi bok. Kiedy się przekręcał, jego lewa dłoń, ta zakuta w kajdanki, wylądowała na kołdrze, dokładnie na biodrze L.

Oczywiście, chłopak zrobił to mimowolnie. Nagle pewna, jakby obca myśl wkradła się L do głowy. To jest jakiś plan, rozmyślał L, wcale nie zdejmując jego dłoni. Uwieść Lighta, popchnąć go na stronę grzechu i ciemności... i liczyć, że Light – Kira wróci.

Pogłaskał go delikatnie po dłoni tak, by go nie obudzić. Jeszcze nie dzisiaj, to wymaga czasu. I finezji.

Pozostawał tylko jeden problem. L spojrzał na Lighta, analizując swój umysł. Nie do końca wiedział, jak się za to zabrać. Oczywiście nie raz musiał już sobą kogoś zafascynować, taką miał pracę, ale nigdy... L był bardzo, bardzo niedoświadczony. Czy chciał dzielić z Lightem Yagami swój pierwszy pocałunek? Pierwszy dotyk, który niewątpliwie nadejdzie? Czy w kluczowym momencie, rozmyślał dalej, jego ciało lub serce go nie zawiodą?

No i żeby pchnąć Lighta na stronę ciemności, to on musi uwieść L. Trzeba to dokładnie, bardzo dokładnie zaplanować. L bezmyślnie ssał kciuk, planując ruch. Będzie dla Lighta przyjacielem. Wytworzy się więź. Gdyby nawet plan nie wypalił, i tak będzie miał asa w rękawie.

* * *

Zaczął realizować plan nazajutrz rano. Gdy pracowali, siadał bliżej niego niż zazwyczaj. Ot, drobna zmiana. Częściej też rozmawial zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że bardzo polubił te rozmowy. Pytał go o zdanie dużo częściej, ale czuł, że Light nadal się dystansuje. Może potrzebuje czegoś wyraźniejszego. Rozmyślania przerwał mu Light.

\- Ryuzaki, spójrz tutaj.

Wstał i spojrzał mu przez ramię, a jego usta znalazły się bliżej szyi chłopaka, niż by wypadało.

\- Em... popatrz na akcję firmy Yotsuba. Te wykres pokazuje zależność między zgonami ludzi, którzy szkodzili lub mogliby szkodzić Yotsubie, a wzrostem zysków. Na dodatek – otworzył inny plik. - Wszyscy ci ludzie zmarli w dziwnych okolicznościach. I mamy kilka ataków serca. Co by oznaczało–

\- Że Kira pracuje dla Yotsuby – wyszeptał L.

Coś tu nie grało. L ufał swoim przeczuciom. Możliwe, że ktoś posiadający moc Kiry pracuje dla Yotsuby, ale nie wątpił, że Kirą był Light. To było pewne.

\- Kira lub ktoś posiadający taką moc – dodał, przygryzając kciuk. Przysunął swoje krzesło i usiadł obok. - Kira osądzał przestępców, nie sądzę, by była to tylko przykrywka dla zysków jakiejś firmy. To do niego niepodobne. Możemy założyć, że pojawił się trzeci Kira... albo jest ich dwóch, a ja się pomyliłem co do drugiego. W każdym razie, dobra robota, Yagami-kun.

Skinął głową.

\- Sprawdzę resztę tych śmierci. I poszukam informacji o tym, który członek zarządu mógł mieć z tym najwięcej wspólnego.

\- Yagami-kun?

\- Tak, Ryuzaki?

\- Wybacz, że cię podejrzewałem. Jesteś moim pierwszym w życiu przyjacielem.

To wyznanie zrobiło na Lighcie piorunujące wrażenie, choć L powiedział to obojętnym tonem.

\- Ehm... nie ma sprawy.

Ale L już wrócił do komputera i zawzięcie na nim pisał.

Light nie do końca wiedział, w co gra L. Podejrzewał podstęp, choć detektyw jak gdyby na złość znów zachowywał się normalnie. Tylko to wyznanie... Spojrzał na niego kątem oka, jak siedzi wgapiony w komputer, z wielkimi sowimi oczami szeroko otwartymi i splątanymi czarnymi włosami niedbale odrzuconymi w tył. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jak bardzo niewinnie wygląda jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w Japonii. Ryuzaki zdecydowanie był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, i nieco wbrew sobie Light musiał przyznać, że docenia jego towarzystwo. Rozmowy z nim zawsze były odpowiednio błyskotliwe, i L zawsze go czymś zaskakiwał. Kajdanki irytowały go do granic możliwości, ale towarzystwo L było zajmujące. I intrygujące, dodał mimowolnie nadal patrząc, jak L ssie swój kciuk.

* * *

Któregoś ranka Light obudził się i poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Że jest mu jakby za gorąco. Otworzył oczy i zdumiony zobaczył L, który podczas snu musiał się wiercić i przesunąć na jego stronę łóżka. Głowę miał wtuloną w bok Lighta, usta lekko rozchylone, był skulony. Wyglądał uroczo. Co ty chrzanisz, Light? - strofował się w myślach. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, jego ręka sama powędrowała w górę i pogłaskała detektywa po miękkich, kudłatych włosach. W tym momencie L otworzył oczy.

L obudził się ze świadomością, że podczas snu przesunął się i z pewnością przytula się do Lighta. Postanowił tego nie psuć, ale poleżeć jeszcze chwilę udając że śpi. Kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoich włosach, mimowolnie zaskoczony otworzył oczy szeroko.

Light był wściekły i zawstydzony. Szybko cofnął rękę i wymamrotał wściekłe przeprosiny.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Raito-kun – powiedział miękko L.

* * *

Light coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że gapi się na L. Kiedy pracują, albo rozmawiają, albo zasypiają, albo budzą się obok siebie. Był inteligentnym facetem, domyślił się, że przyjaciele tak się sobą nie fascynują. Że przyjaciele nie chcą zobaczyć siebie nawzajem pod prysznicem. Że gdyby traktował L jak przyjaciela... nie chciałby go... O czym on w ogóle myśli.

Obudził się, dysząc, zdezorientowany. Było ciemno... a przecież przed chwilą było tak jasno, tak promiennie, tak pięknie... Spojrzał w bok, na pogrążonego we śnie L i zrozumiał. To był tylko sen. Ale taki piękny sen... Opadł ciężko na poduszki, gapiąc się wściekle w sufit.

\- Nie śpisz, Raito-kun? - usłyszał cichy głos z boku. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że się obudziłeś, Ryuzaki.

\- Mam lekki sen. Bardzo się wierciłeś. Mamrotałeś... coś. Miałeś koszmary?

Nawet w lekkiej poświacie księżyca dało się zobaczyć potężny rumieniec na twarzy Lighta. Nie odpowiedział.

\- Raito-kun?

\- Nie, to nie był koszmar – wymamrotał.

L uśmiechnął się pod nosem i Light zaczął się zastanowić, czy to co mamrotał, nie dało L się zorientować, o czym śni.

\- Mówiłem coś przez sen?

\- Głównie coś niezrozumiałego – odpowiedział wymijająco L.

\- Ale?

\- Nie ma ale.

\- Musi być jakieś ale.

L westchnął.

\- Mówiłeś też moje imię. I jęczałeś. Stąd doszedłem do wniosku, że może to był koszmar.

\- To był bardzo piękny sen – wyszeptał Light zanim zorientował się, co mówi.

L gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Możesz doprecyzować, Raito-kun? Nie chciałbym cię źle zrozumieć.

\- Cokolwiek powiem, nie będzie lepiej – warknął, zły na siebie.

\- Jednak nalegam, byś mi powiedział.

\- Nie będę ci opowiadał swoich snów.

Leżeli chwilę w ciemności. Żaden nie spał.

\- Ryuzaki?

\- Tak?

\- Masz dziewczynę?

\- Co ci pozwala sądzić, że mam?

\- Tylko pytam.

\- Nie mam. Nigdy nie miałem i nigdy nie będę miał. Ty masz.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to jednostronne. A jestem z nią dalej tylko i wyłącznie z twojego polecenia.

\- No tak.

\- Czemu nie będziesz miał?

\- To skomplikowane.

\- Powiedz mi – uniósł się lekko na łokciu i odkrył, że twarz L jest bliżej, niż przypuszczał.

L odwrócił wzrok.

\- Bo nie będę miał. Wiesz, że nie lubię wychodzić na zewnątrz. Nie czuję takiej potrzeby.

\- Nigdy nikogo nie pożądałeś?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Więc kogo?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć.

\- Znam ją?

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się smutno.

Nagła myśl, pełna naiwnej nadziei przemknęła Lightowi przez myśl.

\- Może to nie ona? Może to on?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Co samo w sobie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

L był spięty. Nie sądził, że tak na niego podziałają pytania chłopaka. Czy nadal grał? Czy to nadal był plan wielkiego L, czy może do głosu zaczęło już dochodzić co innego? Ale należało odpowiadać, wmówić sobie, że to tylko taka gra, że wcale nie pożąda tego chłopaka, po prostu musi wydrzeć z niego sekret, musi się dowiedzieć, że to on jest...

\- Ryuzaki!

\- Słucham?

\- To on czy ona?

\- Kto?

\- Ten ktoś, kogo pragniesz. To on czy ona?

Cisza.

\- Ryuzaki!

\- On – szepnął L, odwracając się do chłopaka plecami, łapiąc jeszcze jego zaskoczone i... zadowolone spojrzenie?

\- Znam go?

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Ale nie powiesz mi, kim on jest?

\- Nie.

\- Nawet jak zgadnę?

\- Nawet jak zgadniesz.

\- Lubi cię?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Mówiłeś mu o tym co...

\- Chyba żartujesz.

\- A gdyby to on ci powiedział? - Light przygryzł wargę. - Przyznałbyś się mu?

\- Co by mi powiedział?

Light nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Na przykład że też cię lubi.

\- Lubić można wiele osób.

\- Na przykład że cię kocha.

\- Kochać też można wielu. Rodzinę, przyjaciół.

\- A na przykład...

\- Coś dużo tych przykładów.

\- Ryuzaki! - wybuchnął Light. - Powiedz mi, czy to jestem ja!?

\- Co ci pozwala tak sądzić? Powiedziałem ci, że ci nie powiem, nawet jak zgadniesz.

\- Czyli to nie ja?

\- Powiedziałem, że ci nie powiem.

Light chwycił go za ramię i zmusił, by znów na niego spojrzał.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Nie.

\- Co mogę zrobić, żebyś mi powiedział?

\- Czemu tak bardzo cię to interesuje?

\- Bo interesuje.

\- Czemu? Powiedz mi. Jeśli mi zdradzisz czemu tak cię to interesuje, ja ci zdradzę nazwisko.

\- Nazwisko? Nie imię?

\- Nazwisko.

Milczeli chwilę.

\- Więc to ja. Wiedziałeś, że gdy tak powiesz domyślę się.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie udawaj idioty! - zdenerwował się Light. – Chciałeś, bym nie był pewny, więc zdradziłbyś mi moje własne nazwisko, bo nosi je tutaj dwóch mężczyzn. To miałoby mnie skołować. To ja.

\- Wobec tego fair byłoby, żebyś mi powiedział, czemu cię to tak interesowało.

Light nie odpowiedział, po prostu przybliżył swoje usta do policzka L, musnął go delikatnie. Detektyw zesztywniał. To było nowe, nieznane uczucie. Zadrżał, gdy usta Lighta przesunęły się na jego własne. Nie wiedział, że to uczucie będzie tak intensywne. Przeliczył się. Już nie oszukiwał się, że zdoła myśleć o planie, o schwytaniu Kiry... teraz potrafił tylko myśleć o tym, jak bardzo nie chce, żeby usta Lighta przestały delikatnie muskać jego usta. Spróbował odpowiedzieć i zadziwił się, że to było tak łatwe i proste, tak banalne po prostu odpowiadać na to co robił Light. Jak łatwo go było przy tym objąć, jak łatwo było poddać się pieszczotom, pocałunkom, dotykowi.

Nie można powiedzieć, że się nie bał, przeciwnie – jego serce galopowało nierównym rytmem, kiedy Light próbował, sprawdzał, co jeszcze może zrobić. Ale L, niezdolny do sprzeciwu, pozwalał mu na to, niezdarnie starając się odpowiadać.

Jego pierwszy raz był słodki, piękny, dziki.

I nagle wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, chytry plan, który w swojej naiwności wymyślił spalił na panewce. Umysł L był w porządku, jego piętą achillesową było serce. Bo patrząc w oczy Lighta zdał sobie sprawę, jak piękne to są oczy, i jak bardzo jego dusza pragnie tego co się dzieje. Nie sprytny umysł, to już przestał być wyrachowany plan, to było naturalne, piękne i konieczne, jak oddychanie, bo jeśli przestaną, jeśli Light wypuści go z objęć, to stanie się coś, coś niedobrego. Nagle wyostrzyły mu się zmysły, czuł jakby błyskawica przechodziła przez całe jego ciało, spojrzał znów w te piękne, wypełnione pasją, nie złem, oczy i nie mógł się nadziwić, że nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył tej symetrii we wszechświecie, że wszystko zaczyna się i kończy tylko na nich dwóch, i na tych oczach, które tak na niego patrzą. Westchnął i osunął się bezwładnie, a Light przeżywając podobne uniesienie objął go mocniej, przygryzając jego wargę. Było już po burzy.

* * *

L obudził się czując za plecami ciało Lighta i zastanowił się, co też najlepszego zrobili. To był plan. To miał być tylko plan. Co Light z nim zrobił, że to przestał być plan? Zastanowił się, co teraz zrobią. Jak będzie się zachowywać Light... jak on sam będzie się zachowywać. Spojrzą sobie w oczy? Będą udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło? Przecież nie przyznają się do tego. Czy Light będzie chciał... więcej? Czy L chce więcej?

Light również już nie spał. Obejmował L, zatapiając twarz w jego włosach. Też nie wiedział, co teraz będzie. Co z Misą. Co ze śledztwem.

\- Możemy udawać, że nic się nie stało, Raito-kun – wyszeptał L.

Zabolało. Bardzo zabolało.

\- Czemu chciałbyś udawać, że nic się nie stało? - przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie wiem.

\- To po co to sugerujesz?

\- Bo może ty będziesz tego chciał.

\- Czemu miałbym?

\- Nie znam się na tym, Raito-kun.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Boli cię coś?

W pierwszej chwili L nie wiedział o co chodzi. Potem zrozumiał, i się zarumienił.

\- Nie wiem. Chyba nie.

\- To dobrze. Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.

\- Nie zrobiłeś.

\- Chcesz udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło?

L wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę przed sobą.

\- Nie chcę – wyszeptał wreszcie.

\- Ja też nie.

\- Ale nikt nie będzie wiedzieć?

\- Nie, nikt się nie może dowiedzieć. To się nie powinno wydarzyć.

* * *

\- Czasem wierzę, że naprawdę coś czujesz, Ryuzaki.

Leżeli w łóżku, przytuleni, nadzy. Rozmawiali.

\- Skąd taki pomysł?

\- Dla mnie nie jesteś zimny i obojętny.

\- Ależ jestem.

\- Tak, ale mniej. To znaczy, że jest jakaś różnica między mną a resztą ludzi.

\- Może to fakt, że dzieliłem z tobą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Może to jest w stanie zostawić jakiś trwały ślad w odczuwaniu.

\- I inne pierwsze rzeczy.

\- Tak, i inne pierwsze rzeczy – uśmiechnął się słabo.

* * *

\- Kiedy pozbędziesz się tych kajdanek, Ryuzaki?

\- Kiedy schwytamy Kirę.

\- Przecież już go schwytaliśmy.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

\- Nadal myślisz, że to ja? - odgadł chłopak.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo, że jesteś Kirą, nadal istnieje.

\- Jak duże?

\- 5%.

\- Od dawna się nie zmienia.

\- Od dawna nie mamy nowych danych w sprawie.

\- Czyli jesteśmy do siebie przywiązani?

\- Zależy jak to rozumiesz, Raito-kun.

\- Fizycznie to rozumiem.

\- Tak, na razie jesteśmy na siebie skazani.

* * *

\- Jak możesz spać spokojnie, kiedy myślisz, że obok leży Kira?

\- Po pierwsze, od jakiegoś czasu rzadko kiedy śpimy spokojnie.

\- Racja.

\- Po drugie, cóż miałbyś mi teraz zrobić? Albo utraciłeś moc i wspomnienia, i nie jesteś już niebezpieczny, albo z jakiś powodów nie chcesz lub nie możesz mnie na razie zabić. Tak czy inaczej jestem bezpieczny.

\- A jak jesteś w stanie spać z kimś, kogo uważasz za Kirę?

\- Nie uważam cię za Kirę, po prostu istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo.

\- Wymigujesz się od odpowiedzi.

\- Po prostu nie bardzo potrafię ci jej udzielić.

\- Nie wiesz, czemu ze mną sypiasz?

\- Nie wiem.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Powiedziałem ci, że nie wiem.

\- Jesteś trzema najlepszymi detektywami na świecie, Ryuzaki. Wydedukuj coś.

\- W tej materii nie mam doświadczenia.

\- A może posłuchaj intuicji?

\- Ona mówi mi rzeczy, w które nie mogę uwierzyć.

\- Czyli?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

* * *

\- Co byś zrobił, gdyby twój ojciec się o nas dowiedział?

\- Starał się uchylać przed rzucanymi w moją stronę talerzami. Poza tym, jakiś nas?

\- Słucham?

\- Nas nie ma, Ryuzaki. Istniejemy tylko w tym pokoju.

\- No tak.

\- A co gdy ta sprawa się skończy?

\- Nie wiem. Zależy jak się skończy.

\- Pójdziemy na randkę?

\- Ja nie chodzę na randki.

\- Fakt.

\- Ty powoli przestaniesz tu przychodzić.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz?

\- Ja nie sądzę, ja to wiem. Co by cię tu zatrzymało?

\- Ty.

\- Ja cię nie zatrzymuję.

\- Nie zależy ci?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Co ty właściwie masz w głowie, Ryuzaki?

\- A co ty masz w głowie, Raito-kun?

* * *

Kiedy dotknął notesu, wreszcie wszystko stało się jasne. Wrócił on, ten tłumok którego L skuł ze sobą kajdankami już nie istniał. Odzyskał wspomnienia. Szybko napisał na kawałku kartki z notatnika, którą nosi w zegarku, imię Higuchiego. I wtedy mógł oddać notes L, bo już był jego. Jego wspomnienia są już bezpieczne. Bardzo bezpieczne.

Skoro wszystko już wie, została do zrobienia jedna rzecz. Popatrzył na L z błyskiem w oku. I wiedział, że tamten zrozumiał.

Droga do kwatery głównej i do sypialni była długa i nudna. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. L już w helikopterze pozbył się kajdanek łączących ich, zgodnie z umową. Weszli na górę i w momencie, gdy kamery przestały ich obserwować, Light rzucił się na L, przyciskając swoje usta do jego ust, swoje ciało do jego ciała. Teraz gdy miał pełnię wspomnień, wiedział to na pewno. Był pewien. L oddawał pocałunki i pieszczoty, a gdy po raz splątywali się w jedno na szerokim łóżku czuli, jakby był to pierwszy raz, choć znali swoje ciała tak dobrze. L spojrzał na niego, gdy Light w niego wszedł i zobaczył to, czego szukał na początku, zobaczył te oczy, te wypełnione złem błyszczące oczy i wiedział, że znów ma przed sobą Kirę, że śpi z Kirą, że kocha się z Kirą, że... że kocha Kirę. Pojedyncza łza wyrwała się z kącika jego oka mimo tego, że nadal poruszał się w tym dzikim rytmie, że rozkosz nadal wypełniała jego cały umysł.

Light pochylił się i zlizał tę łzę, po czym pocałował L tak jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Kocham cię – wychrypiał.

\- Nie możesz mnie kochać.

\- Czemu?

\- To wszystko nie jest prawda.

Light docisnął go do materaca. Wyglądał, jakby dostał obłędu.

\- Nie, nie nie. To jest prawda. Nie możesz mi tego mówić. Kocham cię, Ryuzaki.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Wiem, że to gra. Mogę z tym żyć. Gra skończona. Ty odejdziesz.

\- To nie jest gra – zawołał dziko Light. - Uwierz mi!

Działał pod wpływem chwili. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł stracić L. Kochał go. Nie powinien dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, ona nie powinna w ogóle się urodzić. Ale tu jest, i wiedział, że on sam nie będzie już istniał bez szczupłego, ciemnowłosego detektywa. Że nagle ratowanie świata zeszło na dalszy plan, a dawna chęć odebrania życia L napawała go wstrętem. Zamknął mężczyznę w jeszcze silniejszym uścisku.

\- Jestem Kirą – wydyszał, a z jego oczu poleciały łzy. - Znasz mój sekret. Zaaresztuj mnie, zabij, rób co chcesz. Tylko nie każ mi żyć w świecie, w którym ciebie nie mam.

L przeżywał wewnętrzne rozdarcie. Powinien wstać, odepchnął chłopaka, zakuć w kajdanki i wydać policji. Ale nie potrafił i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie potrafił. Bał się, że Kira odejdzie. Że Light odejdzie, bo jest Kirą. To było nieuniknione. Ale tak bardzo się tego bał. I powiedział to, czego nie usłyszał od niego nikt nigdy. Nikt na świecie.

\- Jestem L Lawliet – wyszeptał, nie tamując już łez. - Znasz moją twarz, znasz moje nazwisko. Możesz mnie zabić. Jesteś Kirą, taki był twój cel. Zabij mnie, bo nie zniosę myśli, że odejdziesz.

\- Lawliet – wyszeptał Light miękko.

L zamknął oczy. Zrzucił z siebie największy ciężar jaki nosił, był gotowy umrzeć. Light puścił go i usiadł na łóżku, wyjmując zza wezgłowia... drugi notatnik.

\- Więc to tak – szepnął L. - Był tu cały czas.

\- Tak, cały czas. Daj mi ten drugi.

Nie widział powodu, żeby mu go nie wręczyć. Wszystko straciło już sens. Koniec mógł nadejść, L przestało to już obchodzić.

Light wziął do rąk oba notatniki. Pojawili się przy nich zresztą zaraz Rem i Ryuk. Ten drugi gwizdnął wulgarnie, widząc w jakiej sytuacji zastał Lighta i L. Light podniósł na nich oczy.

\- Żegnajcie, Ryuku i Rem. Żałuję, że nie mogę wam oddać notatników z powrotem, ale tylko tak zachowam wspomnienia i upewnię się, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Rem zrozumiała, zrozumiała od razu. Ryuk nie.

\- Zaraz, co?

\- Byłeś dobrym kompanem. Będzie mi cię brakowało.

Sięgnął po zapalniczkę z kieszeni spodni, które zagubiły się gdzieś wśród zmiętej pościeli. I podpalił oba notesy.

Rem spojrzała na niego, smutno uśmiechnięta.

\- Cieszę się, że się nauczyłeś, Light.

\- Żegnaj, Rem. Opiekuj się Misą.

\- Będę.

\- Ryuk, jeśli kiedyś znajdziesz się jeszcze na ziemi, wpadnij na jabłka.

\- Masz jak w banku.

Gdy notatniki spłonęły doszczętnie, oba Shinigami wzniosły się w górę, do ich świata. A Light i L zostali sami. Po chwili ciszy Light odezwał się.

\- Wierzysz mi teraz?

\- Tak, Raito-kun – wtulił się w jego pierś. - Wierzę.

Objął go ramionami, nie zważając na to, że coś przerwali, że coś się wydarzyło, coś bardzo ważnego. Byli tylko oni, centrum wszechświata, dwie dusze, które nareszcie mogły być spokojne.

* * *

 _Chwilę później, gdzieś w świecie Shinigami_

\- Rem, niech cię szlag jasny trafi!

\- Gadaj co chcesz, Ryuk – machnęła ręką. - Ale zakład jest w mocy, i właśnie przegrałeś.

\- Kiedy ja się nauczę, że nie można się z tobą zakładać?

\- Oby nieprędko – wyraziła chęć Rem, odbierając od Ryuka torbę jabłek.

Popatrzył na nie tęsknie.

\- Nie no, myślałem, że między dwoma facetami nie ma szans.

\- A ja myślałam, że nie wyjdzie ci ta podmiana notesów. Jakim cudem Light nie stracił wspomnień? Przecież prawdziwe notatniki mamy ze sobą.

\- Kiedy spał, wziąłem kroplę jego krwi i skropiłem nią oba notesy. W ten sposób Light już zawsze będzie dotykał notatników i nie utraci wspomnień.

\- Faktycznie – pokiwała głową Rem.

\- Powiedz, jak ci się udało ich do siebie zbliżyć?

Zachichotała.

\- To jest najlepsze, Ryuk. Ja wcale nie musiałam się starać. Musiałam tylko zasiać w głowie detektywa plan, że uwiedzenie Lighta ściągnie go z powrotem na złą stronę mocy. I wtedy znów będzie Kirą.

\- Kupił to?

\- Sprzedałam to.

\- No tak, zapominam o twojej niebywałej zdolności wpływania na ludzi.

\- To musiało w nich siedzieć. Ja im tylko pomogłam.

\- Zrobiłaś to dla nich?

Popatrzyła na niego jak na niedorozwiniętego umysłowo.

\- Nie ośle. Dla jabłek. Zrobiłam to dla jabłek.


End file.
